


courage and kindness

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/F, Faeries - Freeform, Magic, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: sarah is a farm girl, her family has owned their land for generations on the outskirts of town, but one day when she runs into a mysterious girl while riding through the woods her world might just be in for a change bigger than she could have ever imagined





	1. a walk in the woods

Sarah Jacobs was a hard worker, everyone who knew her told her so. She worked hard and got things done, but sometimes she wished she could just leave it all behind. No more work that left her sore and aching. No more chasing chickens around the yard or stacking hay bales in the loft. She just wanted days full of laying in the sun and picking fruits off the orchard trees. All she needed, all she would settle for, was a moment's reprieve from a life of never ending farmwork. 

So that's why Sarah found herself riding through the forest outside her family's farm with every intention of running away for a few hours. Not long, but enough for her to gain her wits back.

“Just a little further Cinder, the stream isn't that much further,” she cooed into the dappled mare’s ear. Her own face was pressed close to the horse's neck. She could feel the pull and push of the muscles under her favorite steed's spotted coat. 

Cinder let out a whuff and put on a burst of speed, her hooves hitting the soft earth in rhythmic thumps. The woods flew past her vision in streaks of greens and yellows. It felt like running through a fairytale. 

The pair only came to a stop when Cinder startled at something in her path, rearing up and pawing at the air. 

“Easy girl, easy,” Sarah soothed, clinging onto the reins so she wouldn't tumble to the ground. She'd fallen off a number of horses and it was never pleasant.

Finally Cinder calmed down and Sarah was able to see what had spooked the gentle horse; a lone white deer had stepped into the path, sun shining off of its snow white coat. 

Cinder whuffed again and the doe’s ear twitched, but her eyes never left Sarah's. It was as if she was staring into the very depths of the universe; everything was hidden in those wide black eyes. The dappled light cast stars in to the inky black and Sarah couldn't make herself look away even as Cinder pulled and pawed beneath her.

It was only when the sounds of a hunting party sounded off to her left that could pull Sarah away. Just beyond the trees she could make out the blur of horses and the rich men that rode atop them. 

“Run, I'll draw them away,” she whispered to the deer, already pulling on the reins to direct Cinder back the way they came. “Just run.” 

The doe dropped her head in a shallow bow, her eyes still shining like depthless galaxies. _Thank you_ she seemed to say as she bounded off into the underbrush. 

The woods stood suddenly silent around Sarah, no birds or creatures scuttling through the leaf litter. It would have worried her but all she could focus on was her breathing and figuring out where the party had gone. 

A horn sounded far off to the front of her. 

“Get.” She pressed her bare heels into Cinder’s flank, gently goading the horse forward. 

And just like that Cinder was a grey streak through the forest green. They were barely discernible between horse and rider; a single unit. Cinder's panting matched Sarah's labored breathing, the beat of Cinder’s hooves matched the beat of Sarah's heart. Nothing could separate the two. 

Nothing until a chestnut colored blur rode up alongside them, causing Cinder to pull away neighing angrily.

“Easy girl, keep going,” Sarah soothed, trying to look to the rider next to her. _Where had they come from?_

But while she was turned a low hanging branch cut off the path and Cinder came to a stop so abrupt that she threw Sarah into a mighty arc through the air. It felt like Sarah was flying. There was also a blood freezing terror as she soared through the air, but it felt like flying nonetheless. On the way down the trees tried to catch her; twigs like hands ripped through her hair and skirt while as they tried to cradle her falling form. But even so she hit the forest floor with a bone jarring thud that left her aching up to her teeth. 

“Oh my stars that hurt.” She rubbed her head as she stood, swaying slightly as stars flashed across her vision.

“I tried to warn you.” The mysterious rider pulled up next to her with Cinder in tow. 

“Well excuse me for-” But Sarah trailed off midway as she saw who the mysterious rider was. 

A beautiful girl sat atop an equally beautiful horse, her auburn curls the same red shade as her steed. Those curls were pulled back away from her face, a face that was dusted with freckles from too long in the sun. The longer Sarah stared the more she noticed. Everything about the girl was beautiful, even her riding clothes were stunning; the vivid magenta coat offset her hair perfectly. In short the girl was the most gorgeous woman Sarah had ever laid eyes on. 

“Excuse you for?” The girl’s smile hitched up on one side, the grin shooting warmth straight into Sarah's heart. 

“Trying to help someone else.” The words tumbled almost uselessly from her lips as she reached for Cinder's reins, looking away from the girl's radiance. She feared if she looked any longer she would go blind.

“And who would that be?” The girl circled around on her horse as Sarah mounted her own, trying to make eye contact.

“The doe, I can't stand the idea of those _men_ hunting her,” Sarah said with such conviction she hoped it covered up her flusteredness as she straightened out Cinder's reins. 

“You're right, that hunting party makes me sick, they're all out there just to flaunt their status and money. It's truly revolting, the whole of the nobility and royalty.” The girl's lip curled up, but then something else dawned across her face, “I just realized I never got your name.” 

“Nor I yours.” Sarah felt a grin creep onto her face, as she coaxed Cinder over towards the chestnut stallion. This girl was fascinating in a way that made her insides buzz.

“Kath, most people call me Kath.” Kath rushed out, the words nearly tripping over one another, like a basket of apples being tipped over.

“And who would most people be?” Sarah smiled at the girl's momentary lapse in composure. 

“Those I work with, sometimes people about town.” Kath shrugged, her gaze still focused on Sarah even if her cheeks were flushed. 

“Oh, are you an apprentice?” The question slipped out, full of too much eagerness for her own liking. 

“Of sorts, I want to be a writer, but who I'm apprenticing under doesn't believe women should write. It's a load of horse shite.” Kath's mouth was pressed into a hard line when she finished, her words dripping with bitterness.

Despite this Sarah couldn't contain her laughter; Kath's proper accent was at odds with her vulgar language. “Whoever it is sounds to be full of more than just horse shit.” 

“Very true, very true indeed.” Kath pulled at her steed's reins, effectively pulling him away from where he had bumped up against Cinder’s flank.

A horn sounded a ways away, cutting off any further conversation. It wasn't as close as before, but it was still too near for Sarah's liking. It raised gooseflesh on her bare arms.

“Well Miss Kath, it was a pleasure talking with you, but I really must go make sure that those heathens haven't found the doe.” She turned to call over her shoulder. “Perhaps I'll see you around town?”

“I think that would be quite wonderful.” And like that Sarah’s heart sang, the song new and unfamiliar, but exhilarating all the same.

She clucked her tongue once, spurring Cinder forward and away from the stallion, though much to the mare's dismay. “C’mon Cinder let's go.” 

She shook her mane as if to say _I was in the middle of something_ , but nonetheless she started slowly forward, picking her way through the woods with great care after the incident with the branch. It wasn't long before they were back at full speed, rushing through the forest like two creatures of the forest. All wide eyes and tangled hair. 

This is what Sarah lived for; freedom and that electricity running through her veins. And maybe, just maybe, the thought of running into the gorgeous Kath one day in the market.


	2. an ingenuous plan

Dawn came rushing through the sleeping night, her rays waking up all she touched. She bloomed in red and pinks, painting the clouds with golden hues. She raced across the land, birds singing madrigals in her wake. It was a beautiful cacophony. She grew brighter and stronger as time went on, until she finally colored the sky it's brilliant blue.

But this beauty was lost on Katherine as the sun shone directly into her eyes from a crack in her curtains. The light effectively pulling her from the world of dreams. 

A dream where she was chasing a beautiful girl on a grey horse, but she was always just out of reach. Always a horse length away, a grey blur amongst the green backdrop of the forest. All while memories of a bright smile and warm brown eyes danced through her mind. 

Katherine groaned as the last remnants of her dreamy haze faded into the harsh brightness of day. It took all her willpower not to smother her pillow over her face. What did she have to do to get another hour of sleep. 

_Another hour of dreaming about that girl from the woods_ her brain added unhelpfully. 

At that she gave into the urge, pulling the pillow from behind her head and pushing it over her face. A small frustrated scream muffled by the down inside it.

Her bed was comfortable, much more comfortable than the day of training and “princessly” duties ahead of her. Besides who could get angry at her if she stayed just a little while longer, no one would dare yell at the _princess_ of the kingdom. 

But just as that thought formed a soft knock sounded at her door. 

“Princess, Princess Katherine,” came Hannah's voice through the thick oak of the door. “Your father wishes to see you down at breakfast.” 

“Thank you Hannah, I will be down soon,” Katherine called, the pillow now removed from her face. 

“See you at breakfast your highness.” She heard the click of Hannah's heels recede down the hall. 

Katherine laid in bed a moment longer, staring up at the ornate plaster ceiling. It was going to be a long day. 

Eventually she pried herself out of the comfort of her blankets and turned to her wardrobe. The amount of skirts and dresses, and blouses and dress trousers made her sick. Being royal made her sick more days than it didn't. That's why she found herself leaving the castle anytime she could. It seemed today wouldn't be one of those days.

But she got dressed even so. 

A pair of grey riding pants and a simple silver blouse, with her hair pulled up into a neat, yet comfortable updo. Both perfectly suited for summer and her royal duties. 

Once she made it to breakfast the sight before her made her stomach churn. Not only was her father seated at the head of the, overly large in Katherine's opinion, table, but the king's from the two neighboring kingdoms were there as well. The only redeeming fact of the situation was that Bill and Darcy were seated on either side of her empty chair.

“Morning Father.” Katherine took her place, nodding her head to the visiting kings. “Morning King William, King Whitelaw.” 

“Katherine.” Her father used the voice that meant something unpleasant had occurred, which was often when he spoke to her. “It has been brought to my attention that for you to become queen you must be wed or engaged by the eve of your eighteenth birthday.” 

_Three weeks. She had three weeks get engaged or she would lose her only shot to change her kingdom._

“That's impossible and completely unreasonable!” She stood, slamming her hands on the table. The glasses rattled. “That law has been around for centuries and is as outdated as your beliefs if you think it should still be applicable. Just look to Sunshire, they are ruled by a queen alone and they’re thriving under her rule.”

“But their kingdom abides by different law than ours. This is how we in this kingdom have always done things, and it is how we will continue to do them.” King Joseph kept his tone even and falsely sincere, something that further irritated Katherine. “So you have until then to find a spouse or you forfeit your right to be queen.” 

She went to bite back, a retort on the tip of her tongue, but a hand at her elbow stopped her. 

“It's not worth it,” Darcy whispered before lowering his hand. 

Katherine nodded, her blood still boiling. “I understand.” 

“Good, I knew you were smart enough to see reason.” The king then turned to his rivals and allies, the conversation turned away from the heirs. 

“What are you going to do?” Darcy asked as he anxiously played with his eggs. 

“I haven't the faintest idea.” Katherine rubbed her temples, trying to get her brain to work at what it did best. The logical path would be to marry one of them, expand their kingdoms and abolish the monarchies in place.

“There's always a dinner. Invite all the eligible suitors and whatnot,” Bill suggested, waving his nearly empty tea cup for emphasis. 

“Perhaps, but we all know how well that would go over.” Katherine frowned at the idea, dealing with suitors never ever went well. She had only stabbed the last one when he had made, unwanted, advances.

The silent agreement that washed over the trio spoke louder than any words they could have uttered. They'd all found out a year ago that they were all in the same romantic boat. One that would disappoint all of their families. 

“I need to get some fresh air, I will see you both later for lunch in the garden?” She stood smoothing the front of her pants. 

“Sounds delightful.” 

“I will see you then.” And with that Katherine stood from the table and made her way back up to her room. Where she wanted to go would require a change of clothes and a handy disguise. 

 

The town of Manhattan was quaint, its stores all cozy looking and friendly. It was the perfect place to disappear to on a Friday morning, especially for a princess in need of alone time. The fact that it was nearly an hour away from the castle made it all the more appealing. 

Katherine hitched Charming to a post on the outskirt of town before making sure her disguise was in place: hair pulled up and away from her face and tied back with a strip of grey cotton and plain clothes she'd borrowed from her lady's maid who was more than willing to help her sneak away. Finally sure no one would recognize her she set out into the town square. It was packed with merchants and farmers hawking their wares and goods. She made sure to stop by a stall to buy a peach, it was something she always did when she snuck away during the season. The ones out here were twice as good as any from the castle gardens. Even if the juice dripped down her face in messy rivulets and left her sticky.

But what, or rather who, she was looking for seemed nowhere to be found as she rounded the last row of stalls. That was until she spotted a familiar grey horse tied to the post outside a tailors shop. 

So, wrapping the peach pit in a handkerchief and sticking it in the pocket of her skirt, she entered the small shop. The bell above the door chiming faerie like as she pushed it open. 

“Welcome to Davenport Tailoring, I’ll be over to help you in a minute,” a voice called from somewhere in the back of the store. 

So to occupy herself Katherine walked around, taking in the clothes that hung around the store. There was everything from handcrafted noble dresses to simple patch jobs for the local townsfolk, but each item was treated with such care it was obvious the tailors took great care in their craft.

She was so lost in thought she almost ran into the other patron in the shop. 

“Pardon me, I'm-” but her words died off when she saw who she had run into. 

The girl from the woods. This time her hair was pulled back in a cream colored kerchief rather than flying freely around her face. It somehow made Katherine's heart melt even more. 

“It's quite alright- Kath!” She turned towards the princess, beaming brightly.

“Hello again.” Katherine managed to recover quickly from her stumbling. 

“What brings you here?” The girl asked, adjusting the basket that hung from her elbow.

“What would you say if I said it was you?” Katherine smiled at the girl, this counted as flirting right?

“I would-” But a crash from the back of the shop drew her attention away. 

“Sarah, could you lend a hand back here?” A muffled voice pleaded. 

_Sarah_. The girl from the woods name was Sarah. It wasn't much but it was a start. 

“I'm sorry to leave you, but it seems my friend needs my help.” Sarah bit her lip sheepishly, then seemed to make a split second decision. She stepped closer to Katherine and pressed a butterfly light kiss to her cheek. “So I'll see you around town again?” 

“Hopefully.” Katherine couldn't stop the radiant smile that overtook her features. 

“Until then Kath.” And with that Sarah, _oh how she delighted in knowing that name_ , disappeared into the depths of the shop. 

“Until then,” Katherine whispered, the chimes of a clock pulling her from her wistful gaze. 

“Eleven already?” She pulled the watch from her pocket. The silver face read exactly eleven, meaning if she wanted to make it back in time for luncheon with Bill and Darcy she would need to get moving now. “By the stars.”

She all but raced out of the shop, running to Charming where he grazed on the outskirt. 

“Come on boy, let's go.” She mounted the stallion with ease and took off down the forest path. Stars in her heart and flowers on her cheeks.

 

Katherine made it to the castle in record time, dismounting from Charming and handing him off to a stable boy before dashing off to the kitchen to grab the sandwiches for lunch. 

By the time she made it out to the garden Bill and Darcy were already seated at the small table that sat amongst the roses.

“Back from a trip into town?” Bill asked, his tone full of friendly teasing. 

“No, of course not. You know I can't leave without permission.” Katherine untied her hair, the curls falling in messy ringlets around her face, before holding up the basket of sandwiches. “But anyway, could I interest you in some delightful cucumber sandwiches?”

“Always,” Darcy piped up, closing the book he was reading. 

“Did you figure out the marriage delima while you were out?” Bill asked straight to the business at hand after grabbing a sandwich.

“No, not yet.” She frowned, there was an idea just tickling at the back of her mind. Just out of reach behind the fresh memories of her interactions with Sarah. 

“Well, what do people do when they need to meet people quickly? There's dinner parties for sure, but what else is there?” Darcy mused, waving his sandwich around for emphasis. 

“It's not like the right person will just waltz up to you and ask you to marry them,” Bill added sarcastically. “Unless…”

Suddenly it dawned on Katherine like the sun finally coming out from behind a cloud. It was the perfect plan. “I've got it.” 

“Elaborate,” Bill and Darcy said in unison.

“I host a masquerade ball where everyone from my kingdom is invited to win the hand of the princess. That way I can have time to figure things out without my father breathing down my neck about it. And if I happen to meet someone, all the better for me.” She was breathless as she pieced it all together.  
_It also meant she'd get to see Sarah again, maybe even marry her._ But she shook the thought away just as quickly as it had come “It's foolproof.” 

“Good thing too, because we all know how well our fathers go about things,” Bill quipped, causing Darcy to inhale a piece of sandwich as he snorted. 

“Exactly.” She stood from her seat, a new sense of purpose set in her shoulders. “Now if you'd both excuse me, I have a ball to plan.”


	3. an announcement is made

It had been four days since her last interaction with Kath and Sarah couldn't get the girl off her mind. She couldn't get that kiss off her mind. So now anytime she was out working her mind strayed from pruning peach trees to wondering what it would feel like to run her hands through auburn curls. Or what it would feel like to kiss those rose petal lips properly. Would it be fireworks or a gentle warmth? None of those ponderings had any answers as she ventured into town once more on an errand.

Sarah checked her list once more, she needed a distraction from her lovelorn thoughts.

\- _flour 1 pound_  
\- _sugar 1 pound_  
\- _strawberries and raspberries from the Zacharies_  
\- _an apple (or two) for Cinder and Ella_  
\- _some flowers of your choosing :)_

She smiled to herself, her mother always had a way of making her feel better, even if that meant buying things for her father’s birthday. Carefully she tucked the wrinkled paper into her skirt pocket as she entered the town square. 

Manhattan, it was like her home away from home. The town wasn’t overly large, but it wasn’t small by any means. It was primarily a farmers town, with a few craftsmen and other artisans that kept it running smoothly, but the goods of the field were what the town was known for. But to Sarah it was more than that. It was where she could see what life was like outside the farm. She could watch Buttons as she studied to become a tailor, or JoJo as she trained under the town blacksmith. It was all so fascinating to her that the wonder was never lost. Perhaps her favorite place within the town was the bookshop full of stories and the materials needed to write them down. It also didn’t hurt that it made her think of Kath everytime she picked up a leather bound journal.

A cart rushed past, laden with wares and produce a like, pulling Sarah from her thoughts. She would buy what she needed and then she would go buy the journal that had been staring at her from the book keeps window. 

But it seemed her friends had other ideas. 

“Sarah! You’ve got to come here, there’s going to be an announcement from the castle today!” JoJo called out from across the square, waving Sarah over with a soot stained hand. She was standing next to Buttons who had a small embroidery hoop in her hands.

“How do you know?” She asked, breathing slightly labored as she jogged up to the pair. 

“The whole town has been talking about it since the sun rose this morning,” JoJo replied, nearly bouncing where she stood. 

“Ben hasn’t shut up about it all morning,” Buttons grumbled, head still down focused on her work. It looked to Sarah like the Davenports had been kept very busy lately if Buttons hadn’t gotten the sleep she needed. 

“Ignore her, she’s just grumpy.” JoJo poked her girlfriend’s cheek playfully, leaving a black smudge that Buttons tried to wipe away in vain.

“Do we know what they could possibly be announcing?” Sarah adjusted the basket on her arm as she tried not to laugh at the face Buttons pulled. 

“No, but I think we’re about to.” 

Then, as if on cue, the sound of many hooves disturbed the quiet din of the town as four of the castle’s horsemen rounded the bend. Their chestnut red steeds kicking up dust in their wake. The only thing their entrance was lacking was a trumpet fanfare.

“Citizens of Manhattan!” The crier started, waiting for the town’s attention as dozens of faces stared up at him. “Citizens of Manhattan, Princess Katherine has announced that there will be a ball held on the eve of the eighteenth. Everyone is welcome to attend for the chance to contend for the hand of the princess. All attendees must wear either a gown or suit, as well as a mask of their choosing.” 

“A ball!” JoJo all but shrieked, jumping up and down, not even waiting for the rest of the message. “There’s going to be an actual ball and we’re invited!” 

But Sarah wasn’t thinking about that, instead she was lost in the fact that this was a chance to see Kath again. Maybe even a chance to dance with her and flirt with her properly. She felt the smile creep onto her face, no doubt making her look out of her mind, but she didn’t care. It was a chance and that’s all she could have asked for in a world full of missed opportunities. 

“Sarah, Sarah are you still with us?” JoJo waved a hand before her face. “You look like your mind’s up in the stars again.” 

“What? Yeah. I was just thinking about something.” And try as she might, she couldn’t get that love struck smile to leave her face. “It’s nothing.” 

“You’re thinking about Kath again aren’t you?” When Sarah floundered for words JoJo smiled wide. “You are! You absolutely are! You’re so in love it’s adorable.” 

Sarah flushed crimson. _Was she really in love with Kath?_ “I don’t think I would go as far to say in love, but it’s more than just a crush,” she blathered.

“Leave her be Jo,” Buttons chimed in, still looking like she would fall asleep where she stood. 

“And you need a bed.” JoJo turned her attention away from Sarah, who breathed a sigh of relief. JoJo could be a lot sometimes. 

“No, I need to finish this stupid cloak and then I’ll be working on all the orders that’ll come in with the ball,” Buttons lamented, but she took JoJo’s offered hand all the same and let herself be led in the direction of the tailor’s shop and the rooms above it. 

“I’ll see you two later then!” Sarah called over her shoulder, no longer trying to contain her laughter. She really had the best friends around. 

“See you Lover Girl!” JoJo called back, now all but carrying Buttons. 

Sarah just shook her head, she needed to go buy everything on her list or the trip would be pointless. It would also give her time to figure out where she could get a dress for the ball before Saturday. 

_Oh stars she would need a dress if she even wanted to consider going._ Mentally she ran through all of the clothes she had in her closet, and nothing was fancy enough. The fanciest being a dress her mother had made for her birthday the last year, it was a beautiful cotton dress, but it wasn’t exactly ball worthy. 

Well, it looked like she would have to look elsewhere, but first she needed to make her way to a certain bookstore to buy a gift before she chickened out. Maybe she would even write an inscription on the inside cover. That idea made Sarah smile softly as she pushed open the heavy oak door, the smell of ink and paper washing over her like a comforting tidal wave.

Maybe all wasn’t quite lost yet.


	4. help comes from unlikely places

Sarah was not one to let her emotions get the better of her. She was the level headed sister, the voice of reason with her friends. She never let her feelings get the better of her. Not usually at least. 

“How was I so stupid?” She all but screamed at the forest around her, tears running down her face. The forest didn't answer, it just let her yell and scream until she was empty.

It was past sunset on the eve of the eighteenth.

She hadn't found a dress. 

She wasn't going to the ball. 

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” She fell to her knees, the mud of the river bank dirtying her skirt. “I was so stupid.” 

She took the small notebook from her pocket, weighing it in her hand. How easy it would be to just throw it into the water. To forget everything. It all felt pointless, Kath wasn't going to show up again. 

She shoved the small book back into the pocket it came from. 

“She's probably at the ball dancing with a girl so much better than me that she's not even going to remember the poor farm girl she ran into in the woods,” she lamented. All the feelings she'd bottled up since the announcement poured forth in an unending cascade. 

Cinder pressed her nose to Sarah's cheek. _Don't cry little one_ her eyes seemed to say, _it will get better_. 

“Why was I stupid enough to believe it could be true love?” She hugged Cinder’s neck, drowning herself in the warm hay scent of the horse.

“Because the universe doesn't let just anyone run into their heartmate.” An ethereal voice floated up through the woods.

Sarah's head shot up unbelievably fast, looking for the voice that spoke. “Who said that?” Her voice was watery and shaken. 

At first she didn't see anything in the quiet forest around her, only patches of weak moonlight on the water. Then a doe stepped forward, knee deep in the swirling river. Her coat the same shade as the dappled light around her. 

“Hello again good miss.” The doe dipped her head, nose nearly touching the water.

“Hello.” Sarah stared wide eyed as the doe shifted before her very eyes, and before she could blink a woman was standing before her. Her dress swirled around her, like the petals of a flower in the wind. 

“I heard your cries.” She stepped closer, feet barely touching the water’s surface. “You helped me escape the hunters, so I am grateful.” 

“You're a faerie,” Sarah breathed out, still enraptured by the moonlight maiden before her. But faeries were tales told to children, to keep them from going into the woods alone, weren't they?

“That I am, my title is Lune of the Western Wood.” She dipped her head ever so slightly, her movements still deer like in their grace. “And I owe you a favor.” 

Sarah had pulled herself to her feet, one hand still on Cinder's flank. The horse's breathing was even, if not a bit quicker than usual, but still she did not leave her riders side. “I don't suppose you can help me get to the ball?” 

Lune shook her head, a look of disappointment crossing her serene features. “Why do you think I came here? To listen to your wailing?”

“Oh.” Sarah felt a little bit of embarrassment bubble up inside her.

“Yes yes, now. Dress or suit?” Lune pulled her flowing sleeves up past her elbows and flexed her fingers, a single eyebrow quirked up.

“Dress.” Sarah would be lying if she said she hadn't been dreaming of waltzing into the ball in a dress that made her shine. Maybe not quite like a princess, but pretty damn close. 

“Any color requests?” Lune asked, hands already held out in front of her, magic sparking between her fingers. 

“Whatever you think is best.” Sarah was bracing herself for whatever was going to happen, feet shoulder width apart. 

Lune just nodded and the magic began. Ribbons of moonlight wrapped around Sarah, interweaving themselves into the threads of her skirt. Then came the jasmine flowers, sweetly scented as they turned to gold when they landed upon the moonlight fabric. The lights swirled around her, whipping up her hair in a floral scented breeze. She saw starlight and evening glories float up and settle upon her head and face. _A mask_ she thought in awe, Lune wasn't holding anything back. 

Then it all seemed to die down, the light faded back to it's pale glow and the winds vanished between the trees. 

“Nearly complete.” Lune held her hands out before her. Leaves off of the ancient silver maple drifted down onto her palms as primroses floated up, and in the blink of an eye she held a pair of silver slippers. 

Sarah took the slippers carefully, as if they had been made of glass before slipping them onto her bare feet. They fit perfectly. “Thank you.” 

Lune just tilted her head once more, her ethereal expression back once more. “Think it more as a thanks to you.” 

Sarah nodded again, still amazed by the kindness of the faerie. 

“Before I leave, I must warn you that my magic will only last until the clock strikes midnight, and from then your clothes will revert back to what they were.” She pressed a feather light kiss to Sarah's forehead. “May many blessings be upon you kind one.” 

With that she dissolved back into moonlight, leaving nothing but the faint smell of flowers. 

Sarah studied her dress for the first time since it's creation, which to be fair was very recently. The skirt was long, the gauzy material seemed to float like a cloud, and the golden embellishments caught the faint moonlight, glowing like constellations. Even the sleeves were gorgeous, fitted at her wrists and shoulders they puffed out like mist from a waterfall. She could imagine, practically see, Buttons fawning over the details: the stitched gold flowers on the bodice, the quality of the lace that covered most of the skirt, all of it. But right now she had other places to be. 

“Come on Cinder, we have a ball to get to.” She hiked up the layers upon layers of skirt and mounted the dappled mare. 

All it took was a nudge to Cinder's flank and they were off rushing through the forest once again. The moon smiling down through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! i promise this fic isn't abandonded and the next chapter should be coming soon! also sarah's dress is based on this one [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/637400153493205611/)


	5. a night to remember

The sounds from the ball filtered all the way down the drive of the castle as Sarah rode up, her dress billowing out around her. She hoped she wasn’t too late. 

“Are you here for the ball miss?” A stable boy asked as she slowed to a stop near the other horses. Most of them had been unhitched from carriages and were grazing peacefully.

“Yes I am.” She dismounted in one swift movement, gravel crunching beneath her feet as she landed. The dress even made a soft swish as she did so.

“Allow me to take your horse.” The boy, who looked only a few years older than Les if any at all, reached for the reins. 

“I need her to be ready for me at midnight, and no later.” She paired her request with a soft smile, she didn’t know how much kindness the boy had gotten that night. “And between you and me, she loves apples.” 

The boy smiled back as Cinder bumped his arm with her nose. “I will miss, you can count on me.” 

“Thank you.” And with a small bow and her hands full of skirt she made her way up the castle stairs. 

The music was bleeding out into the night air as she stepped onto the main landing of the grand marble palace. She took a deep breath and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt before walking through the wide open doors. 

The party was dazzling. Dresses and suits in every imaginable color swirled and danced across the main hall. It was a dizzying kaleidoscope that made Sarah's heart sing. If she got the chance she would have to thank the princess for putting on such a wonderful ball. 

It was only when she noticed a few heads turned in her direction that she realized she hadn't moved from her spot at the entrance, and subsequently at the top of another staircase. She touched a hand to her mask, checking to see it was still securely in place. 

And only then she descended the stairs, one careful step at a time. 

It felt as if the music faded until the only sound was the heartbeat in her ears. With each step she grounded herself. _They're not staring at you, they're staring at the dress._ Another step and she still felt like she was floating on air. _Just breathe, it's going to be okay._

She pulled her stare up from her feet and gazed out at the party once more, her head held high. If she was going to make an entrance it was going to be a good one. She distracted herself by trying to spot Kath in the swirling sea of satin and taffeta.  
Before she knew it her silver maple slippers were firmly planted on the ballroom floor, the crush of people already swirling around her. It seemed her presence was already forgotten which she deemed a good thing, she didn’t particularly want to dance with many people she didn’t know.

“May I have this dance?” A voice pulled her from her daze; it was a voice that belonged to a very familiar face. A face that was only half concealed by a gold filligris mask

“It’s you.” Sarah was shocked to say the least, she hadn’t even been at the ball five minutes and she’d already found the reason she was there, or rather the reason had found her. 

“It’s me.” Kath smiled gently, a hand outstretched. “Dance with me?” 

“Of course, how could I refuse someone so well dressed.” Sarah flushed despite her clever words, a rose red blooming on her cheeks. 

But she was right, Kath’s attire was quite extraordinary. She had a pristine white jacket with golden stars embroidered down the lapels alongside the shining buttons and a fitted waist that flared out into coat tails that too was dusted with aureate stars. The skill and craftsmanship that went into the jacket alone was breathtaking, and that didn’t even touch on her gorgeous updo or the faint gold sheen that dusted her cheeks. In short, Sarah had never been so in love as she was then. 

“Well said.” Kath dipped her head before pulling Sarah into an upbeat waltz. 

The pair entered the crowd seamlessly, swirling and smiling. 

“Your dress is stunning,” Kath breathed out quietly, her face inches away from Sarah’s so she could be heard over the music. 

“Thank you, it was made special for tonight.” 

A few beats passed where the two simply glided around the dancefloor, simply happy to be in the others embrace. Not noticing the heads and looks that seemed to follow them around the dance floor.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to come,” Kath admitted softly, grip tightening every so slightly around Sarah’s waist. 

“I wasn’t sure I was going to make it either.” Her words were even softer. “But I’m here.” 

“You’re here.” Kath beamed at her with all the radiance of a million stars in far off galaxies. 

Sarah did the only thing she could think of in that single perfect moment; she leaned in barely an inch, a question sitting poised on her lips, and Kath met her in the middle. It was a feather light kiss, no more than the mere brush of lips but it was enough to fill Sarah with a ballooning warmth that made her feel lighter than air.

Then they danced. They danced until their feet hurt and their cheeks grew sore from smiling. They danced until their hearts beat in time with each other and the music that flowed like honey over the ball. 

They danced until a young man tapped Kath on the shoulder between songs. 

“Excuse me- oh Bill!” She dropped the hand that was around Sarah’s waist while keeping the other firmly laced through Sarah’s other hand by her side. 

“Would you care to introduce us?” Bill asked, an eyebrow quirked up as he looked between Sarah and Kath. 

“I would love to, but where is Darcy?” She craned her neck to look over the sea of people, which she couldn’t see across even in her heeled boots. 

“He was getting a drink so - ah there he is, took him long enough.” Bill wrinkled his nose as who Sarah assumed was Darcy handed him a glass of punch. 

“Yes yes I’m here.” He smoothed a hand over his hair which then pushed up his glasses. 

“Now that we’re all here Bill and Darcy this is Sarah, Sarah this is Bill and Darcy.” Kath gestured between them, one hand still clasped in Sarah’s.

“A pleasure to meet you both.” She dipped into a shallow curtsy. 

“Likewise, it’s nice to know the princess has friends besides us.” Bill elbowed Darcy playfully in the side, but it felt like the world had dropped out from beneath Sarah’s feet.

“Princess?” The word was a surprised squak as she turned to face the girl beside her, dropping their previously joined hands. “He’s kidding right? You said you were an apprentice, a writer.” 

Kath was silent for too long, her eyes darting around the room, sending out dagger at Bill who was conveniently walking away with Darcy’s arm linked through his own. “Well I am a writer, and technically an apprentice. It’s just-” 

“You’re apprenticing to become queen.” Sarah didn’t know why she was getting upset. Maybe it was the fact she had less than an hour left, or maybe it was because it felt like Kath had lied to her about everything when she really hadn’t. She twisted a few words around at most, but that wasn’t outright lying. She had only told Sarah what she wanted to hear, and it wasn’t like Sarah had told her much about herself either.

“I am,” Kath, or rather Katherine now that Sarah knew who she was completely, sighed. She looked so defeated it quelled some of the storm of emotions that stirred inside Sarah.

Sarah took a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, when an idea presented itself in the back of her mind. It might have been a bit conceited but it begged to be asked. 

“Was all this for me?” 

Katherine started slightly, mouth opening and closing before words could form. “In short yes.” 

When Sarah didn’t say anything more she continued. “I did this to find you again, but also because if I want to be queen I need to be wed or engaged by my eighteenth birthday which is two week from tonight. It was a kill two birds with one stone epiphany.” She paused, almost as if she was unsure about going on. “I understand if you don’t want to stay any longer seeing that I did keep a rather large bit of myself from you-”

Sarah slotted their lips together in a much less chaste kiss than before, only pulling away when she forgot to breathe. 

“So I take it you’re going to stay then?” Katherine was beaming again, her freckles standing out like stars in nebulas of gold dust. Sarah brushed a thumb over her cheek, never wanting the moment to end.

“I can’t.” She looked wistfully at the clock that read a painful five minutes to midnight. “One more dance and I have to leave.” 

Katherine looked like she wanted to argue, to keep Sarah in her arms for the rest of time, but she only took Sarah’s hand yet again. “Dance with me?” She echoed.

Sarah just smiled and led them back out to the dance floor for one last dance. 

Midnight came in the striking of bells, like a harbinger of fate, of the inevitable. 

Sarah gave Katherine a parting kiss on the cheek, gold now dusting her lips as she ran through the doors she had entered through mere hours ago. She hiked up the hem of her billowing skirt as she made her way down the smooth marble stairs. Then, as if by some magic, her left shoe suck to the middle step. No matter how she pried and twisted the shoe would not budge from its spot. It was baffling, but she didn’t have the time to puzzle it out, so she slipped her foot from the slipper and continued running. 

Just as promised the stable boy had Cinder ready for her. 

“Here miss, just as I said.” He handed her the reins as she mounted the mare in one fluid movement. 

“I give you many thanks,” she said winded, already pressing her heels gently into Cinder’s sides. 

The moment horse and rider cleared the sight of the castle moonlight melted back into cotton and wool. Flower petals tangled in her hair their sweet perfumes faded and spent as she rode. Even the jasmine flowers fell to the wind as it whipped through her skirt. All that stayed was the slipper on her right foot and the love nestled safely in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost to the end folks and i have loved every moment of this fic!!  
> kath's coat is based on [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/637400153493206086/)  
> also brownie points to anyone who caught the hadestown reference


	6. the beginning of happily ever after

Morning broke bright and warm, and directly in Sarah’s eyes. But despite this she woke up slowly, each sense coming back one at a time. First she could hear the birds outside, twittering and chirping in the summer morning. There was also the sound of deep heavy breaths off towards her right that had her confused until the warm scent of hay registered in her mind. She must have fallen asleep in the stable after all the commotion last night. Which would also explain the way her back felt as if it had been folded into fourths, straw bales did not make good beds. After what felt like an eternity she finally pried her eyes open, squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the propped open windows. It had to be around eight or nine in the morning if David hadn’t come to feed and water the horses yet, and… 

Her thoughts were quickly derailed by the sound of rusted metal grinding against itself.

“Ma was starting to worry that you’d been carried off by faeries.” David smiled lopsidedly at her, like he knew exactly what had happened last night. “I assured her the faeries would bring you back after they saw how much trouble you are.” 

“Oh piss off.” She closed her eyes against the sunlight and tempest of thoughts swirling through her head. _Had it all been real?_

“Nope,” he popped the P in the word as he poured some grain and oats into Ella’s trough. “But you have to tell me how dancing with the princess was.”

She opened her eyes just to glare at her brother, who was in fact smirking again. “You’re insufferable.”

He just shrugged as he filled Cinder’s trough. 

“Were you and Jacky Boy party crashing last night then?” She definitely did her best not to laugh at the way David’s neck and ears turned pink, but this time her best wasn’t enough. 

“You didn’t answer my question, but no, we weren’t. We just happened to be up near the palace and some of his friends had gone wouldn’t stop gushing about how cute the girl who danced with Princess Katherine for nearly two hours.” He shrugged again. “Their descriptions were pretty spot on, so you might want to invest in a better mask.” 

“Was it really that long?” She hadn’t realized the question had slipped out until David gave her A Look. She just shook her head, she needed coffee and something sweet after this conversation ended. “It was good. Really, really good.” 

She touched a finger to her lips, it came away gold. Yet another piece of proof that last night had been real and not a dream. 

When she looked up again David was watching her carefully, brown eyes full of something she couldn’t quite read. “I’m glad you’re happy, but if she hurts you, even a little, I will commit treason.” 

Sarah didn’t even try to stop the laughter that bubbled out of her chest, bright and loud. And soon enough David had joined her, hand clutching at his side as he dissolved into hysterics. Here they were at nine in the morning talking about possibly commit treason if girl so much as chipped Sarah’s heart, it was all a bit too much. But it made her heart feel full, something she had been missing lately. 

“It’s good to know you’ll be there to defend my honor, but hopefully you won’t have to,” she finally got out between gasps and bouts of laughter, she even wiped away the few tears that had leaked out from the force of her laughter.

“I better not have too, or Jack will have to break me out of prison and we’ll have to flee the kingdom as criminals.” That set them both off giggling again and before they knew it they were laughing so hard it was more like wheezing. It didn’t help at all when Sarah got hay pollen up her nose and started sneezing, it had just made David laugh harder. 

Their hysterics only started to fade when a loud knock sounded on the barn door. It was Les and he looked beyond excited. “There’s people at the house looking for Sarah, I think it might be the princess but Mama shoved me out the back door before I could ask.” 

David and Sarah shared an Older Sibling/Twin Look that made Les huff and roll his eyes. 

“We’ll be up in a minute.” David shooed his brother back out the door. 

“So I guess this is really happening,” she mused quietly, picking a piece of straw from her hair. She hoped she didn’t look too awful as she ran a hand through her tangled hair.

“So it is.” He watched quietly as Sarah cleaned herself up, picking out bits of straw and fixing her hair. She took off her remaining slipper and slipped it into the wonderfully large pockets of her skirt.

“Good?” She did a small spin, the grin on her face not quite meeting her eyes. 

“Good as you can get.” He smirked before pulling her into a hug. “It’s gonna be fine,” he mumbled into her shoulder. 

“You telling that to me or yourself?” She pulled back, if she stayed there any longer she thought she might start crying. They both knew things were going to be changing. 

“Yes.” And with that he pushed open the stable door and they walked back up to the house. The grass still damp with dew under their feet.

The house was as it always was on a Sunday mornings, it smelled like the coffee and skillet cakes that had been made for breakfast. There was some clutter on the counters from work that had been put on hold for the weekend, like sewing up a pair of Les’s trousers or even fixing the dent in one of the soup pots. It made Sarah smile to herself, this was her home and she was proud of it. It was everything she could have ever asked for.

“Sarah, where have you been?” Esther hissed as she entered the kitchen. It was obvious her mother had been stressing, her hair had come loose from its usually tight bun. “We have guests. _Royal Guests_.” 

“I know Mama, I was in the stable. I must have passed out after putting Cinder away last night.” She gave her mother an easy smile as David nodded behind her in agreement. 

Esther pursed her lips but nodded. “Don’t keep them waiting.” And with that she shooed her daughter into the main living room.

The windows on the far wall of the room were opening, allowing the heady scent of the lilacs to float into the house. Katherine sat on one of the comfortable chairs under the window, the sunlight haloing her in shades of gold. She looked just as ethereal as she had at the ball, even with her tailored jacket traded for a simple riding coat. Sarah was breathless all over again. 

“Hi Kath.”

“Sarah!” Before she could think Sarah was wrapped in a hug that nearly crushed her bones. Katherine was warm and solid, and, oh, _oh_ , and she felt like _home_. 

“Please tell me you have the other shoe,” Katherine mumbled into her shoulder, not wanting to let go. 

“Yes. I do, but why?” Sarah pulled away from Katherine enough to take the silver leaf slipper from her pocket. 

“So I can do this.” She pulled Sarah in for a summer sweet kiss. The slipper fell to the floor, forgotten by their feet.

Someone else in the room cleared their throat at the same time someone else, probably David, wolf whistled. 

“I hate to break this very touching moment up, but I’m afraid the Princess needs to explain things a bit better to Miss Jacobs here.” A woman said, her voice very prim and proper but she was smiling softly. 

“Right, so what Hannah is saying is that I might have acted a bit, rashly, and declared that the person this shoe belongs too will be the one I propose to, and I can’t really take that kind of thing back.” Kath had turned a lovely shade of pink, it made her freckles stand out even more than they already did. She took Sarah’s hands in her own “So I guess what I’m saying is, Sarah, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?” 

“Yes, yes, of course yes.” She couldn’t hold back the tears that slipped from her eyes when Katherine pulled her into another hug. 

A clock chimed softly in the kitchen where Esther stood, a hand over her overflowing heart, Mayer stood by her side watching it all unfold. David put a hand on his mother’s shoulder, smiling just as brightly as his parents were. If love were sunlight then the whole home would have been cast in that warm golden glow and no one could be happier than they all were in that moment. 

Everything was absolutely perfect. The beginning of happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, but this is the end of this story! we made it! there will be an epilogue that should be coming out soon after this  
> i hope you all enjoyed this as much as i did <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed the writing spirit so if you want the next chapter sooner let me know what you thought in the comments, or drop by my inbox on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
